In a conventional credit card transaction, a credit card holder presents a financial account card, such as a credit card or debit card, to a merchant. The merchant typically swipes a magnetic stripe on the card through a card reader that is built into or attached to a point-of-sale (POS) terminal. The magnetic stripe generally includes account information, such as an account number of the card, an identity of the card holder, and an expiration date of the card. Once the merchant has swiped the card through the card reader, the account information is transmitted to the POS terminal. Alternatively, instead of the merchant swiping the card, the credit card holder may personally swipe the card at a self-service check out station or may insert the card into a card reader built into, for example, a gasoline pump. Once the card reader has read the card data, the card data is transmitted over a secure network, authenticated, and ultimately used to authorize a transaction. In any of these kinds of transactions, however, the credit card must be physically read by a magnetic stripe reader in order to obtain the card data that is stored on the magnetic stripe.
As the prevalence of wireless devices continues to increase, new methods of storing and transmitting credit card data have begun to emerge. One such example is to use RFID (radio frequency identification) tags for transmitting payment information. RFID tags are microchips, some versions of which may store and encrypt data. Others may receive and transmit data from a processor. An RFID tag acts as a transponder and is capable of transmitting a radio frequency signal when the RFID tag receives a query radio signal from another device. Typically, the other device is an RFID reader that sends a query signal requesting a nearby RFID tag to transmit data to the RFID reader. When the RFID tag receives the query signal, the RFID tag may be powered into an “on” state. Alternatively, the RFID tag may have its own independent power supply. In either case, when an RFID tag receives a query radio signal, the RFID tag may respond by transmitting data to the reader up to a distance of a several inches or feet away, depending upon the power capabilities of the RFID tag.
In recent years, RFID tags have been incorporated in wireless devices, such as cellular phones. In addition to cellular phones, other wireless devices, such as PDAs, for example, are also being equipped with RFID tags. There are many possibilities regarding the kinds of information that an RFID tag may store and transmit. One type of information that an RFID tag may transmit is card data that provides payment information for a transaction. For example, a transaction may involve providing information for an account, such as a credit card account. In the example of a cellular phone, the card data may be securely transmitted using encryption techniques to an RFID reader when the cellular phone is placed in close proximity to the RFID reader. Accordingly, a cellular phone storing credit card data in an RFID tag or in a memory accessible by an RFID tag may be used as a payment device without requiring the actual credit card to be swiped by a magnetic card reader. Some wireless devices may also transmit information wirelessly using other technology such as Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, near field communication (NFC), and cellular technologies such as CDMA, TDMA, LTE, GSM, for example.